1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image pickup device, a projector including the image pickup device, and an image pickup method.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Typically, a projector has been widely used to project a desired image on a screen. With the increasing development of the projector, the number of functions contained in the projector is rapidly increasing.
For example, there has recently been developed a projector capable of capturing an image using a pickup element mounted to the projector itself, and projecting the captured image on a screen.
While the projector projects the image on the screen, a user can capture his or her figure using an image pickup object image mounted to the projector itself. In other words, the image pickup device inserts a desired background image into a background part of a user to be captured using an image pickup function, such that it can take a picture of the user.
However, in the case of capturing a picture according to the conventional method, a target object image (i.e., a pickup object image) and a background image are overlapped with each other, because the image is captured by the image pickup device on the condition that the background image is projected on the target object.
In conclusion, in the case of capturing an image of the target object using the projector including the above-mentioned conventional image pickup method, the background image overlaps with the pickup object image, such that an effective/clear pickup object image cannot be implemented.